The Count of Death Scythe Hell
by kojika
Summary: This is the Gundam Wing charaters, and Char, in the plot of Count of monte Cristo...changed around a bit! Hope you enjoy!


1 The Count of Death Scythe Hell  
  
1.1 By pan-chan  
  
This story is based on The Count Of Monte Cristo, which I saw recently, or um not so recently anymore... I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I would advise you to forget everything you knew about Gundam Wing before reading this. Originally, there was going to be four different people cast into the parts of Heero, but I have narrowed it down to only one. See what me and my friends do at movie theatres? Well, I am trying to stick to the story line of this as much as possible. Now, on to the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Treize Bonaparte, king of Colony 11049 had been arrested and sent to an colony to live out his days. The colony is known as Merciles 019, and any one who tries to stop on that colony is shot, for fear of Treize escaping.  
  
Young Duo Maxwell stared out the window and into space. Their captain had fallen ill and after lots of argument, Duo and three other men took an escape pod and headed towards the nearest colony, Merciles 019.  
  
Duo and his best friend Relina agreed to take the captain on land. The pod let them out and soon abandoned them for mid air.  
  
"A bunch of chickens if you ask me," Relina said as her and Duo walked about the land.  
  
A group of soldiers on horse back rode by.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen! Excuse me!" Duo shouted to the soldiers, but they didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"I guess they can't hear you," Relina replied as she folded her arms behind her head.  
  
"Well, then we'll have to make them hear us, won't we?" Duo said as he pulled out a gun from his belt. He shot it into the air.  
  
The soldiers turned at the sound and began to charge in a fury.  
  
"Stop! We come in peace! We seek help!" Duo shouted at the approaching men, but that did not stop them.  
  
"Nice going," Relina grumbled as she drew the knife from his belt, Duo quickly following her example after shooting one of the soldiers off his horse.  
  
"Run for that hill!" Duo shouted as he took off towards a hill behind him. Relina quickly followed.  
  
The soldiers soon caught up with them and a bloody fight began.  
  
Duo and Relina did their best. They slashed at the soldiers and killed a few, but they were still out numbered. They scrambled up onto the hill and ran into a man.  
  
"What is your business here?" the man asked.  
  
"Our captain is sick, we are seeking medical attention!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Soldiers, stop this ruckus! They are not here to do anything but get medical attention. You have no reason to kill them," the man replied and smiled slightly.  
  
-  
  
Duo and Relina watched as the physician looked at their captain.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" the physician asked.  
  
"He has imokine gagun," Relina stated.  
  
"Well, we will just see about that, if he can feel the pain of a sword you are lying," a soldier said as he grinned slightly.  
  
"Go ahead and test, but just a scratch," Duo warned.  
  
"Alright then," the soldier laughed as he poked the captain in the arm, but more then a scratch. His arm started to bleed.  
  
"I said only a scratch dammit!" Duo shouted angrily.  
  
The soldier smirked and drew the sword away.  
  
-  
  
"Well, ain't we lucky to be alive?" Relina laughed as she poured some wine into her cup.  
  
"I guess," Duo replied as he sipped some of his wine.  
  
"Oh, and that reminds me, you are the king of the moment," Duo added as he pulled out a chest piece, a king, form his shirt and tossed it at Relina, "You did a great job out there on the battle field."  
  
"I guess so! Did you know that we are drinking some of Treize's wine?" Relina asked gaily.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen, but could I have a word with Duo?" the man who had saved them, Treize said.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Duo said as he followed Treize from the room.  
  
-  
  
"May I ask you why you gave your friend a chest piece?" Treize asked.  
  
"Well, it's an old tradition. Whoever gets the king piece is king of the moment," Duo replied.  
  
"I see...in this world we are all either pawns or kings," Treize replied. He turned to face Duo, "May I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Well, it depends what it is," Duo stated.  
  
"I would like you to deliver a letter for me. I assure you it is only personal."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Then let's just say that this is pay for the services of my physician."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"You must not tell a soul, not even your best friend!"  
  
"Alright...but who do I give it to?"  
  
"Lady Une...don't worry, he will find you."  
  
-  
  
Duo walked into his and Relina's room and slumped onto his bed.  
  
"Welcome back," Relina said as she looked up from the window.  
  
Duo nodded his head slightly.  
  
"What was that all about?" Relina asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning," Duo replied and fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
"Duo, wake up," Treize said into Duo's ear. Duo cracked an eye open and mumble, "What is it?"  
  
"You must leave at once!" Treize responded.  
  
"But why?" Duo mumbled, "What about our captain?"  
  
"He's been dead for half an hour."  
  
-  
  
Duo smiled happily as he saw the space port ahead of them.  
  
"Looks like we're almost home!" Duo cheered.  
  
"I guess so," Relina replied.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, nothing at all...I'll meet you later, you were asked to go see the boss."  
  
"Right, right..."  
  
With that Duo walked from the space port and into a building across from it.  
  
Relina walked a little further. She stopped short when she saw Heero walking up.  
  
"Hello, Heero!" Relina squealed as she glomped onto Heero's arm.  
  
"Get off me...and where is Duo?" Heero muttered as he shook Relina off his arm.  
  
"Duo said he'd meet us by the rocks," Relina said.  
  
"Alright..." Heero replied and him and Relina walked to the rocky coast.  
  
-  
  
"Boss, Duo didn't listen to my order!" Char Aznable, first commander of the ship Duo was on, said angrily as he slammed his fist onto the boss' desk.  
  
"Our captain was ill and he needed medical attention...unfortunately, he died anyways..." Duo responded.  
  
"I told him not to go, but he did anyways!"  
  
"I'm more surprised that you didn't suggest the idea yourself," their boss said, "Duo, I am making you the new captain."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Duo replied and saluted.  
  
"What about me!? I'm the first commander! Duo is the second!" Char shouted angrily.  
  
"And that you will remain, but under your new captain," the boss replied.  
  
Char growled and scowled away.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Duo said as he ran from the building as fast as he could.  
  
A woman entered the building a little after Duo left.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a boy named Duo?" the lady asked.  
  
"Why yes, he just left," the boss replied.  
  
"That's too bad, thank you for your help," the woman said as she turned to leave and left.  
  
-  
  
"Oh please, Heero! Just one kiss!" Relina begged.  
  
"No..." Heero replied.  
  
"But he'll never know!"  
  
"Yes, but I will and I shall forever feel the guilt."  
  
"Hey guys! He-chan!" Duo screamed as he glomped onto Heero.  
  
"Hello, Duo," Heero said smiling slightly.  
  
"Guess what? I'm the new captain!" Duo squealed, his arms still wrapped tightly around Heero's shoulders.  
  
"That's great, come on, let's go celebrate," Heero said and Duo grabbed his arm and dragged him away.  
  
Relina scowled slightly.  
  
-  
  
"He-chan, Now that I'll be a captain, I'll get more pay, and your parents will just have to let us get married!" Duo said happily.  
  
"We can be together even without my parent's consent," Heero replied.  
  
"I love you, He-chan!"  
  
Duo and Heero passionately kissed.  
  
-  
  
Duo gazed up at the stars. His head was against Heero's chest.  
  
"He-chan...will you promise me that no matter what happens, you will always be mine?" Duo asked his voice quiet and sullen.  
  
"Of course, and this is proof," Heero said as he took a piece of twine and tied it around his finger, "I will always keep this on my finger so that we can always share a bond."  
  
Duo looked up at Heero and smiled.  
  
-  
  
"So, I hear you are the captain now," Mr. Yuy asked as he looked over his cup of tea at Duo.  
  
"Yes, sir," Duo replied.  
  
Heero sat next to Duo, his arms folded over his head, his eyes watching his father closely.  
  
Suddenly there was a clatter as the door were thrown open.  
  
"Duo Maxwell?" the guards who had just broken down the door asked.  
  
"I am him," Duo replied as he stood up.  
  
"You are under arrest!"  
  
"Under what charges?"  
  
"Treason."  
  
"Treason!?"  
  
"Yes, come with us now!"  
  
"Alright...I'll be back soon, it's all just a misunderstanding..."  
  
The guards grabbed Duo by either arm and dragged him out of the house.  
  
-  
  
"Ah, so you're Duo Maxwell..." a man with long white hair and a mask said from behind his desk.  
  
"Yes, but why am I being charged with treason?" Duo asked.  
  
"You have a letter from Treize?" the man, Zechs asked.  
  
"Yes, but he told me it was only personal matters...here it is," Duo responded as he pulled out the letter and pushed it into Zechs' hands.  
  
Zechs opened it and read it. Then he turned and asked, "Did you read this?"  
  
"No, I can't read..."Duo replied.  
  
"Well, I assure you it's not friendly...it is written to one of his spies...you are innocent, though, so you may go," Zechs replied.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Duo said as he turned and started towards the door.  
  
"Before you go, can you tell me who this was supposed to go to?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Lady Une..." Duo replied.  
  
Zechs snapped up straight. He moved the letter into a candle and watched it burn, "I will have my carriage escort you home..."  
  
"Really? A carriage? Cool! Thank you, sir!" Duo replied as he was led from the room and into the carriage. He blinked slightly when he saw bars on the windows, "Hey! Wait a sec!"  
  
But it was too late, the carriage had already driven off into the night.  
  
Duo growled slightly as he kicked the door right off the back of the carriage and rolled out into the night. He stole a horse he found lying around and rode away as fast as he could, the sounds of other horses behind him. Knowing it was too far to his house, he ran to Relina's house.  
  
Duo jumped off his horse and scrambled up the steps to Relina who stood waiting at the front door.  
  
"Relina! You've got to help me! These people are after me and they claim I committed treason!" Duo shouted, out of breath.  
  
"Come on in, friend..." Relina said in a weird tone, but Duo didn't listen well enough and he ran inside. She smirked slightly and closed the door.  
  
"You've got to hide me!" Duo continued on ignoring Relina's evil smirk as he ran into a big circular room.  
  
"Ha! I've got you now!" Relina shouted as she drew a sword from the wall.  
  
"What do you mean?' Duo asked a confused expression on his face.  
  
"I read that letter you know... how dare you betray me friendship?" Relina muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked as he pulled a sword from the wall and begin circling around the room.  
  
"Friends are supposed to keep no secrets!"  
  
"I made a promise! I had to keep it!"  
  
Duo slipped from the room and into another room. Relina followed, slashed at him, he dodged, and a vase came crashing to the floor.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and the guards stormed in.  
  
"Here he is!" Relina shouted as she pointed the tip of her blade at Duo's neck.  
  
The guards grabbed Duo and pulled him away.  
  
"Wait!" Relina said as she leaned down on the table and picked up the king chess piece, "Here, you're some king, eh?"  
  
Duo glared at her as he dragged off and into a space pod.  
  
-  
  
Two guards dragged Duo up the stairs of a prison on the prison planet Colony 117892. When they got to the top of the stairs, Duo stepped forward towards the guy who was running the prison.  
  
"I know you probably hear this a lot, but I'm innocent!" Duo cried.  
  
"Yes, I know...everyone here is..."the man replied as he stood up, "Follow me, I shall take you to your room. We also have a surprise for you."  
  
Duo reluctantly followed the man and the guards up to a call where he would be staying.  
  
"Every year, on the day you came here you will be beaten, but I'll make it especially rough for you first time," the man said as he pulled out a whip.  
  
Duo was tied by his hands to the ceiling. The man began whipping him. Duo bit his lip to block the pain...  
  
-  
  
A golden bird settled itself upon the ledge of the cell window. Duo looked up at it. He had been here for a long time...  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and the man running the prison entered. Duo stood up and turned around as the bird took flight.  
  
"You have been here seven years...It's time for another anniversary," the man laughed as he beat Duo with the whip then left.  
  
Duo slid to the hard cold floor of his cell and buried his face in his arms which were wrapped tightly around his knees. He did his best to hold back the tears.  
  
Suddenly, Duo heard a grating sound. He looked up to see a piece of the floor being removed and an woman popping out of it.  
  
"Well, I guess I was digging in the wrong direction...good day, sir," she said as she noticed Duo.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked as he stood up, "What are you doing?"  
  
"My name is Hilde and I was trying to dig out of here...I thought I was headed in the right direction..." the woman trailed off.  
  
"You were...a few more feet and you would have been outside the walls...much lower of course. I'm Duo," Duo replied.  
  
"Well, Duo, would you like to help me? I might be able to help you, too..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, besides getting you out of here, I can teach you literature, fighting, and anything else you want to know."  
  
"Okay...it's a deal!"  
  
"Great! Let's get started!"  
  
-  
  
Hilde and Duo worked long and hard for the next eight or so years, digging and training. Duo soon knew how to do advanced algebra and read. His sword skills were also improving.  
  
Every year they received the beating for their anniversaries, but they still continued working hard, rushing back through the tunnel connecting the two cells for the food bell.  
  
"I don't know if we can finish it..." Duo said one day as he was practicing the technique of running his hand through dripping water without getting it wet.  
  
"Don't give up hope! Soon we'll be outside and free!" Hilde said, a big smile on her face.  
  
Duo sighed softly and followed Hilde down into the hole they were working on.  
  
"Never give up hope, not when there is still a ray of light," Hilde said as she crawled forward until she reached the end then began picking at the rocks with a chisel.  
  
"Ray of hope, huh? It seems pretty dark form where I'm standing..." Duo replied.  
  
"Then look harder! The light may be dim, but it's there! Never surrender to the whims of evil! Bring that light over here."  
  
"I think you're just talking nonsense."  
  
Duo held the candle by Hilde so she could see what she was doing.  
  
Suddenly there was a quiet rumbling noise and the rock above began to collapse.  
  
"Hilde!!!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Go! Quickly!" Hilde said as she was buried in rocks.  
  
"Hilde!" Duo shouted again.  
  
When the rocks had stopped falling, Duo dragged Hilde out of the tunnel and onto the floor of her cell.  
  
"Hilde!! Speak to me!! You just can't die!" Duo cried as he shook Hilde.  
  
Hilde opened her eyes slightly, "Be strong...don't give up. Can you see the hope now? It's for you, not for me...use it...there's a map in the floor tiles...please take it..."  
  
Hilde soon fell dead in Duo's arms. He didn't have time to mope though. Soon the food bell was ringing. He quickly covered the holes and crawled into the one connecting the two cells.  
  
The cook rang the bell and opened the slot on the bottom of the door. He put the soup in the bowl. Then he gasped.  
  
"Come quick!" the cook shouted as he ran up the stairs, "We've a death on our hands!"  
  
A few minutes later, there was a clatter of feet as the men pranced about the dead body. Soon they had Hilde's body in a body bag.  
  
"I'm going to get my men to carry it out, you go back to work," the man said as he turned and walked up the stairs. The cook resumed his job.  
  
When they had left, Duo scrambled out of his hiding place. He had realized by this time that he would never finish the tunnel on his own. Of course, he would get out, but much sooner. He walked over to the body bag.  
  
-  
  
Two men carried the body bag up the stairs and out of the prison. They lugged it into the space pod. They closed it and waited to send it off as the man began to speak a few words.  
  
Inside, the cook was just reaching Duo's room. He opened the slot and reached for the bowl which was no where in sight. He opened the door and gasped when he saw Hilde's dead body lying there. He ran up the stairs and out of the prison.  
  
"That prisoner is still alive!" the cook shouted, but it was to late, the men had already launched the ship. The man who ran the prison made an effort to grab the ship, but soon it was out in space. The man died soon after and the ship disappeared into space.  
  
-  
  
Duo opened his eyes and blinked. His ship had crashed right into an ocean. He quickly got out of the ship and swam to the surface then made his way to shore.  
  
"How dare you! Now, I have no choice, but to kill you!" a man who was standing on the shore shouted. He was a short, stocky pirate with a patch on his eye, obviously a captain. There was a crew formed into a tight circle as if to surround something.  
  
"Excuse me!" Duo called out as he walked over to them and the pirates all looked at him, "I beg your pardon, but how about this man fights me. If I win, I'll decide what happens to him, but if he wins, he can kill me and join back up with you guys."  
  
"Alright...go ahead," the captain replied and the pirates untied the man's hands. He hand slick black hair which was pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had no bangs, so his forehead looked large. Someone handed each of them a knife and the fight began.  
  
Remembering what Hilde had taught him, Duo let the pirate make the first move. He then dodged and parried, but the pirate also parried the attack in response. Duo lunged to the left and quickly slipped under his opponents arm as he went to attack. Then Duo used the hilt of the knife to knock his opponent's knife away.  
  
"I can't believe he won!" a pirate gasped from the crowd, "He beat our best fighter!"  
  
"I guess, the least we can do for you is give ya a ride to where you are headed..." the captain began.  
  
"Thank you," Duo replied and turned to the man that he had fought. He had been knocked onto his butt. Duo reached his hand down to help him up.  
  
"I appreciate it," the man said, "I'm Wufei...my life is in your hands."  
  
-  
  
The wind blew past Duo and caught his hair, causing him to brush his hair away from his face. The heavy smell of the sea reached him. He could see the harbor of his home ahead.  
  
"Master, what shall be done when we reach land?" Wufei asked coolly as he walked up behind Duo.  
  
"Go get a ship, I've some business to take care of," Duo replied quietly. Wufei nodded and soon they docked.  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality," Duo said as he bowed.  
  
"It was a pleasure havin' ya," the pirate captain replied, a grin across his face.  
  
Duo and Wufei walked off the ship. Wufei went to go get a ship and Duo wandered the streets. He stopped in front of his house. He went to the door and knocked.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" an old man asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Yes, is there a Mr. Maxwell living here?" Duo asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, I am him. Please come in."  
  
After the man was sure Duo was situated and he had some tea, he sat down himself, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I know this might come as a shock, but your son is not dead," Duo said as he sipped the tea slightly.  
  
"Really!? How do you know?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I was Duo?"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
The old man ran to embrace his son. Duo hugged him back.  
  
"I'm so glad you came back!" the old man said as he wiped a tear away from his eye, "You've missed a lot. For starters, Heero and Relina are now married."  
  
"I see...I wish I could have gotten back sooner..." Duo trailed off. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "I'm sorry to make this meeting so abrupt, but I have business to attend. I'll come back and visit you soon."  
  
With that, Duo and the old man embraced once more, then Duo walked back to the dock."  
  
-  
  
Wufei rowed the boat out to where Duo was directing him. Duo stood at the end of the boat taking in all the landscape. The water was a dark blue and a little way off there was a cliff covered with green grass and wildflowers. Duo took in the smell of the place and smiled slightly.  
  
The boat stopped when it reached the edge of the cliff. Duo pulled the map out that Hilde had given him and began to lead the way. They two soon were up on the cliff.  
  
The map led them through many tunnels and soon they came out into a big cave.  
  
"It's underwater..." Duo said. He slipped his shirt off and dived in. Wufei watched nervously from the edge.  
  
Duo swam deep into the water and soon came upon a machine. It was truly like no other, it looked like a mobile suit, yet it was more exquisite. It sat there covered in sea weed, obviously inactive for a long time. Duo climbed into the cock pit and quickly closed it behind him. He touched a button and to his amazement, all the water drained out of it and it came to life.  
  
Wufei gasped as he saw the large mobile suit emerge from the water. It's surface gleamed in the sparkle of the little light there was. The cock pit opened and Duo came out, a big smile on his face.  
  
"Well, it seems that whoever put this here, really liked gold," Duo said as he indicated the bags of gold that filled most of the cockpit, most of the storage space, and covered the mobile suit. "Get in, let's go back."  
  
-  
  
"What are you going to do with all this gold?" Wufei asked as he ran his hand over the smooth edge of a piece of gold. He was amazed by what he saw.  
  
"Buy myself a colony and become a Court or whatever they call those people," Duo responded as he maneuvered the mobile suit through the water.  
  
"It's a Count," Wufei corrected and he began to examine all the controls inside the little cockpit.  
  
"After that...I'll get my revenge!" Duo laughed, an evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
-  
  
After much argument, and a lot of gold, Duo and Wufei bought a colony. Then Duo planned a party and Wufei sent out all the invites to important people. Soon the night of the party came.  
  
A beautiful, young woman approached Duo before his party.  
  
"I heard you have a Gundam," the woman said. There was know a man standing besides her. She had short blonde hair and he had light brown hair that fell in front of his face.  
  
"A Gundam?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"Yes, you have the Gundam Death Scythe Hell...me and him are two other pilots. I pilot Sandrock and he pilots Heavy Arms. I heard that the pirates have Nataku and that Wing Zero still has yet to be found," the woman replied.  
  
"Women can pilot these things?!" Duo asked, amazement in his voice.  
  
"No female has ever tried. I'm Quatre and this is Trowa, we're under cover," the woman, or man, replied.  
  
"I see...I'm Duo...well, I have to go, enjoy the party!"  
  
"Bye bye!"  
  
-  
  
The guests all swarmed about the area. Suddenly Wufei walked up and took a microphone in his hands, "Excuse me, may I have your attention please!" Once they all clamed down, they continued, "I would like to introduce your host, the Count of Death Scythe Hell!"  
  
Duo landed his Gundam gracefully on the ground and everyone gasped in surprise. The cock pit opened and he jumped out, "Hello! Please enjoy the party!" Everyone clapped.  
  
Duo looked around and sighed when he saw that the people he had truly wanted to come hadn't shown up. He sighed and walked over to talk to Quatre and Trowa. Wufei followed.  
  
-  
  
"I'm going on a trip with my friends! I'll be back soon!" little Deero shouted to his parents: Heero and Relina. Relina embraced him and Heero just nodded. Soon he was off on an adventure.  
  
-  
  
Deero and his friends danced at the party, parading about in masks. A young woman caught Deero's attention. She had short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that shone through her mask like sapphires. He followed the woman as she ran through the streets.  
  
Quatre continued forward remembering Duo's plan exactly. He ran around a corner that led to a tunnel. He quickly jumped up on the covering of the tunnel and fled before Deero reached him.  
  
Deero raced around the corner, but stopped when he saw the woman no where in sight. He then saw the tunnel and walked into it. It was all silent except the constant dripping of the water, his footsteps on the pavement, and his pounding heart.  
  
Suddenly a man reached out and grabbed Deero. He pinned him to the wall.  
  
"Give us all your money," the man said as he pushed Deero harder against the wall.  
  
"Never..." Deero muttered, glaring at his capturer.  
  
Another man appeared beside him and held a gun to his head.  
  
"Now, " the first man said.  
  
Suddenly a figure dashed out form the shadows and brought the second man down with one blow of his sword. The other man screamed and dropped Deero.  
  
Duo put his drawn sword to the man's neck, "Let the boy go or deal with me." Then he knocked the man unconscious.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Deero exclaimed. His breath was unsteady. He sighed with relief.  
  
"Please go ahead to my house, I'll be there in a moment," Duo said as he smiled at Deero and motioned to the house out of the tunnel. Deero nodded and quickly fled.  
  
"Good job, boys," Duo laughed as the two men stood up and removed there masks. They were Wufei and Trowa.  
  
-  
  
"Please bring us some tea," Duo said as he balanced a pencil on his finger.  
  
"Yes, sir," Wufei replied, pretending to be his servant. He quietly slipped from the room.  
  
"What is your name, boy?" Duo asked as he watched Deero who uncomfortably shifted in his seat.  
  
"My name is Deero, son of Relina and Heero," Deero replied. He brushed his long brown hair over his shoulder. It was loosely braided and looked horrible compared to Duo's. His bangs covered most of his face, leaving his eyes and a little skin only visible.  
  
"I'm the Count of Death Scythe Hell...what were you doing wondering the streets alone?" Duo asked as he took the tray of tea from Wufei and shooed him away again. Wufei now listened from outside the door.  
  
"Well...no reason really..." Deero replied blushing slightly.  
  
"I see...well, try to be more careful. If you'd like, you may stay here for the night."  
  
"Thank you, sir!"  
  
-  
  
Quatre knocked lightly on Duo's door.  
  
"Come in," came Duo's muffled reply. Quatre pushed the door opened and closed it behind him.  
  
"What do you plan to do with the boy?" Quatre asked. He sat down on the floor in front of the fire and faced Duo.  
  
"Well, I'll make friends with him...then I'll attack a blow onto his parents from my grave in the shadows. He seems like a nice boy so I don't want to do anything to him," Duo replied.  
  
Wufei pushed the door opened and entered the room, "Sir, your shipment of gold is coming in tonight. Rumor has it someone's after it."  
  
"Excellent!" Duo said, a smirk spreading across his face.  
  
-  
  
The smell of the sea filled the night air. The night was deadly silent besides the sound of the horses waiting impatiently to get moving with their load. A ship was silently pulling into the harbor.  
  
Char Aznable smirked slightly as he boarded the ship and helped the pirate captain load two chests of gold onto a wagon nearby. The pirate captain jumped up onto the carriage and soon the wagon was on its way.  
  
Suddenly there was a gun fire. Char turned around to see the police standing there, "We know what you're up to. Stop that wagon!"  
  
A few police officers ran over to the wagon and stopped it. Duo walked forward and up to Char, "Remember me? I've come back to cause more hell!"  
  
"You!" Char was barely able to blurt out. He gasped and reached for the holster on his belt, but Duo was faster. In an instant he had drawn his sword and sliced Char's head off.  
  
Duo laughed slightly and headed home.  
  
-  
  
"Thank you, sir, for being so kind as to let me stay here!" Deero said as he bowed. He climbed into the carriage that Trowa was driving. In a flash they were off and down the road.  
  
"Do you think your plan worked?" Quatre asked as he appeared beside Duo, in male attire. Duo just smirked in response.  
  
-  
  
"Mother! Father! I have another guest I would like to invite to my birthday party!" Deero said as he flew into the room where his parents were seated. Heero just nodded at him then went back to staring into space, deep in thought.  
  
"Who, my dear?" Relina asked. She smiled at her son and sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"He is the Count of Death Scythe Hell!" Deero exclaimed as he sat down next to his spacey father.  
  
"Alright," Relina said as she went back to her work, an evil glare on her face.  
  
-  
  
A month later, Deero's party was taking place. Duo walked inside with a escort from Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
"Hello!" Deero said as he ran over to the little group. He bowed to them and they bowed back.  
  
"What a splendid place you have here!" Quatre said as he fluttered his eyelashes at Deero blushed and Trowa growled slightly.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Duo said as he took Deero's hand and shook it.  
  
"Excuse me for a sec," Heero said as he pushed himself out of the crowd of people that were talking to him and Relina. He made his way over to Duo and laid a strong grip on his shoulder.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" Duo asked, a slight grin on his lips.  
  
"I need to talk to you...alone..."Heero replied.  
  
"If you'll excuse us," Duo said as he followed Heero into the other room.  
  
"What are you doing here!? I thought you were dead!" Heero said.  
  
"Oh, surprise, surprise, you of all people should have known that I wouldn't have died that easily," Duo replied, keeping his cool.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say...I've missed you so much!" Heero said, tears forming in his rather emotionless eyes.  
  
"Sh! I'm supposed to be dead. I just came to get some revenge. If you don't mind me hurting your Relina, of course."  
  
"Please! Go right ahead!"  
  
-  
  
Zechs sat in his spa room and sighed. He turned the heat up and heard a knock on the door, "Come in!"  
  
Duo pushed opened the door and entered.  
  
"My, my! What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Count of Death Scythe Hell!" Zechs exclaimed as he stood up and pulled his towel more closely around himself.  
  
"Isn't it though? Do you remember the man you locked up all those years ago for treason?" Duo asked, a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes I do...why?" Zechs asked as he approached Duo.  
  
"I am that man!" Duo replied.  
  
"What!? You can't be!?"  
  
"I can and I am. I escaped from the place that was impenetrable."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You wrongly accused me, didn't you? Just because you know the lady Une."  
  
"No I..."  
  
"Don't lie! I now know far more than I did. Prison has a way of doing that to you ya know."  
  
"Fine! I did! And I'd do it again!"  
  
"Good...Police...you've got your man."  
  
The police stepped out of the fog. Quatre led them, a tape recorder in his hand. The police surrounded the screaming Zechs.  
  
"Now you'll learn that from first hand experience."  
  
-  
  
Heero threw his clothes into a bag.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Relina asked. She had already packed her things earlier.  
  
"I'm running away and taking Deero with me...but unlike you, I'm running towards him not away from him," Heero replied as he shut his pack, "Oh, and by the way, Deero's not your son..."  
  
-  
  
Relina ran swiftly from her house and down the streets. Her suitcase was held under her arm. She knew where she was going and she knew she had to get there fast.  
  
After a few minutes of running, she finally reached her destination: an old run down building made of arches.  
  
Relina walked quickly to the center of the arches where three chests was situated. She kicked open the first one and to her surprise there was nothing in it. The next three were empty also. When she opened the last one, there was a little king chess piece sitting there.  
  
"Well, well, we meet again," Duo said as he and his entourage emerged from the shadows.  
  
"You...who are you?" Relina asked.  
  
"What? You don't remember the friend you turned your back on long ago? It's me, Duo Maxwell...the Count of Death Scythe Hell!"  
  
"But...it can't be! You can't still be alive!"  
  
"Well I am. All thanks to a real friend of mine."  
  
"I shall kill you now then!"  
  
Relina drew a sword from her belt and held it up. Duo repeated her actions and soon the battle had begun. There was a clash of metal upon metal as these two tyrants fought.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei just watched in amazement. Both fighters were very skilled and neither would let go.  
  
Suddenly a loud scraping sound was heard as Relina's sword crashed to the floor.  
  
"What will you do now? You cannot win," Duo replied, an evil grin across his face.  
  
"Dammit..." Relina muttered as she cradled her hand gently.  
  
"Now to finish you off..." Duo started, but was unable to continue as Deero jumped out of no where and placed himself before the two fighters.  
  
"Stop it! Leave my mother alone!" Deero shouted as he picked up Relina's sword and swung at Duo who nimbly dodged the blow.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Heero shouted as he ran up behind Duo.  
  
"Deero...Relina isn't your mother...I am...yet I am a guy...Duo here is your father...how it happened, I don't know, but I tricked everyone..." Heero added. He was blushing slightly.  
  
"Wha...that can't be possible..." Deero trailed off as he looked from Heero's blushing face, to Duo's confused face, to Relina's angry one.  
  
"It is..." Relina added as she glared at Duo and Heero.  
  
"Whoa..." was all Duo could get out.  
  
"See, Trowa! I told you guys could have kids!" Quatre said, breaking the silence. Everyone got a sweatdrop.  
  
"Well...this fight isn't over yet!" Relina snarled as she pulled a gun from her pocket and pointed it at Duo, "I'll get you good!"  
  
The gun fired and all got still. Blood trickled from the wound on...Heero's shoulder.  
  
"He-chan!" Duo cried as he caught the falling Heero in his arms.  
  
"Papa!" Deero shouted as he ran over to Heero, "Or...Mama!"  
  
"You bitch..." Duo growled as he handed Heero to Deero and stood up, "I shall not forgive you!"  
  
"Please be careful..." Quatre said. Duo nodded and took on a fighting stance, sword drawn and ready in his hand.  
  
Relina quickly grabbed her sword and slashed at Duo before she took off running. Duo was at her ankles.  
  
Relina turned and fled into a nearby corn field and then turned to meet Duo. Their swords bounced off each other. She used this opportunity to shoot Duo in the hand. Duo's sword went flying and was lost with the corn.  
  
Relina smirked slightly and shoved her sword through Duo's stomach. He backed up, but quickly threw the sword aside. Then he reached down on his belt and activated a scythe. He spun it around and knocked the bullets that were flying at him away.  
  
Deero just watched in horror. The mother he had learned to love and his real father were fighting to the death. He was to afraid to even guess who would win.  
  
Suddenly Relina and Duo collided. Dust surrounded the two and all knew that the fight was over.  
  
When the dust cleared, Duo stood there holding Relina's head in his hands. He dropped it and fell to his knees.  
  
"Duo!" Heero shouted as he ran over to him.  
  
"Master!" Wufei shouted as he joined them.  
  
"Are you alright?" Quatre asked as him and Trowa also ran to join the group.  
  
Deero slowly walked over to his father, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that..." Duo said and winced for he was bleeding freely. The area around him was coated in the color red.  
  
"Father!" Deero shouted as he hugged Duo. He cried like there was no tomorrow. Duo just smiled slightly.  
  
-  
  
Duo stood on the edge of the cliff that surrounded his old prison. Heero walked up beside him.  
  
"This place is yours now...you can destroy it now..." Heero said as he looked at Duo's handsome profile.  
  
"I could...but I won't...for now on...this will not be a prison!" Duo said as he smiled and looked at Heero.  
  
"Where are we going to live?" Deero asked as he walked up beside his father.  
  
"In his house of course!" Quatre said as he bopped Deero on the head lightly.  
  
"We'll all live together!" Duo said as he smiled and turned to face his little family. The wind brushed past there cheeks and they all smiled.  
  
-  
  
So maybe the plot ended up being quite different form the original...but I haven't seen it for about three months! This fan fic took me a long time to write! What did you think of my first Yaoi and Gundam Wing fan fic? I was going to write a yaoi fic before this, but they didn't have a section to post it for! Well...please review! I hope you enjoyed this! ^_^ 


End file.
